424
When bite marks are found on Josette's neck, it is feared that she will die as written in the Collins family history book. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held at the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. The evil which plagues the family makes itself seen and felt in many ways, one of which will be death by violent means. Suki Forbes tries to leave the Old House and is chased back inside by a bat. As Suki cries out for Nathan Forbes to come, the bat breaks through the window and enters the parlor, transforming into Barnabas, who then strangles her. Nathan finds Suki on the floor. Before she dies, she tells him Barnabas is her attacker. Act I Nathan finds Joshua Collins at Collinwood and tells him that Suki has been found dead at the Old House. They return to take care of her body. Nathan tells Joshua that with her last breath, Suki accused Barnabas of attacking her. Joshua believes there is a simple explanation. Nathan finds it disturbing because he swears he saw Barnabas the night before. Joshua repeats the story that Barnabas is in England. He changes the subject by asking about the relationship between Nathan and Suki. Joshua is suspicious because of his lack of grief over her death. Nathan claims he is still in shock. While the men are preparing to search the house, Josette Collins comes downstairs and calls for Barnabas before she faints. Act II Naomi Collins and Millicent are waiting in the drawing room for news of the missing Josette. While talking, Millicent comments that it is strange there is no family resemblance between Nathan and Suki. Joshua and Nathan bring Josette to Collinwood to rest. Joshua and Naomi take Josette to her room while Nathan tells Millicent of Suki's death. While tending to her upstairs, Naomi notices that Josette's neck has been bitten. Act III Millicent remembers Suki having mentioned an aunt in Baltimore, and she decides to write a letter to the aunt concerning Suki's death. She asks Naomi to read it. Naomi approves and tells Millicent to have a servant take it into the village and post it after she gets the address from Suki's room. Millicent leaves as Joshua enters with smelling salts. Naomi shows him the bite on Josette's neck. They note that they are the same marks Barnabas had before he became sick and died. Millicent takes a box of Suki's personal papers to the drawing room to find the address for the letter she wrote. Nathan comes in for a drink and is visibly upset when he sees Millicent searching through Suki's personal papers. To stop her, Nathan gives her the address she is seeking. While putting things back in the box, Millicent notices a marriage certificate. She is shocked when she discovers to whom Suki was married. Act IV She reads aloud that Suki Wales was married to Nathan Forbes. Millicent realizes that Suki was Nathan's wife, not his sister, and Nathan has been deceiving her. Nathan tries to explain but she won't listen and never wants to see him again. She runs out of the house and he follows her. Naomi and Joshua discuss the Collins family history book and its accuracy in predicting Sarah's death. Joshua tells Naomi that the book also predicts that Josette will die the next day by her own hand unless they can prevent it. In her room, Josette sleeps fitfully, calling to Barnabas that tomorrow she will belong to him forever. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Jane Draper as Suki Forbes Background information and notes Production * Barnabas and Suki appear only in recycled footage from the previous episode. Despite that, Jonathan Frid and Jane Draper get their credit during the end credits. * After the first scene of Act I, the camera pans to the portrait of Barnabas, then a still of the Old House, in order to give Louis Edmonds and Joel Crothers a chance to get to the set of the Old House parlor. Story * Nathan and Suki married on April 8, 1792. * TIMELINE: It was 9pm last night when Nathan thought he saw Barnabas. Millicent and Nathan had dinner at the Inn the night before last. It was fifteen minutes ago when Suki's body was found. Josette will die tomorrow as written in the Collins family history book. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Nathan enters Collinwood, Joel Crothers does not close the door behind him, and it swings back wide open. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 424 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 424 - Pursued By a BearCategory:Dark Shadows episodes